


Brushing Boys

by Shramir



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shramir/pseuds/Shramir
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack share some self-care time at Zacks place. Sephiroth is happy to sit and listen to Zack talk (and talk and talk) while he brushes Sephs long hair.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: FF7 Secret Santa 2019





	Brushing Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFlove190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/gifts).




End file.
